


Books

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany does not know nearly enough about Italy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Books

Germany found Italy focused on reading an old book in his studio. After a moment, he cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Italy turned to glare at him with a cold rage, shoulders tense as he grabbed the hard covers of the great book.

“Ah! Germany~,” he said, closing the book and smiling at him. All traces of that cold restrained violence disappearing from his eyes. But when he stood up and walked to him, there was still a certain something about him that felt strange and foreign to Germany.

“You surprised me! Hug! Hug!” said Italy, wrapping his arms around him.

Germany sighed and let himself be hugged and kissed.

“Is something wrong?” asked Italy, looking up at him with a childish pout.

Germany shook his head. “Nothing. It’s…nothing. I just sometimes remember how much older than me you are,” he said, pressing his face against Italy’s hair to inhale that ever present scent of sea water around him.

_I remember how much older than me you are. How many more memories and secrets you have, and how for so long I haven’t had the courage to ask if you would like to share your past with me._

**Author's Note:**

> The book Italy was reading was History of the Holy Roman Empire, but I didn’t know how to mention it in the narrative.  
> Requested by cyggiestardust over at my Tumblr  
> If you liked this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
